


You're my weakness

by moonfox281



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: I don't even know what this is about, I suck at tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: He didn’t mean it to be this way, it was just a stupid game, until it was not and got twisted dramatically.An AU where Dick did a song lyrics prank on Jason.





	

 

 

“So, do you know this trend?”

 

Dick looked up from the reports, frowning in confuse.

“What trend?”

 

Donna flopped down the couch next to him, pointing her finger on the screen of the tablet.

“This trend! You text a song lyrics to the one you love and see how they react.”

 

Dick scanned over the video was playing on the tablet and looked at Donna, grinning.

“Did Lilith show you this?”

“Yeah.” The Amazon nodded. She hooked an arm over Dick’s shoulders and took the reports away. “Come on, I think it’s super cute!”

“And you want to play it.” It wasn’t a question, but a clear statement, which Donna answered with a roll of her eyes.

“I want you to play it, dummy.”

 

Works still built up, Dick got dozens of cases from both Gotham and Bludhaven that needed to be solved and taken care of, the Titans reports recently had been good, but Damian’s little team got some trouble so he landed them a hand, which explained why most of his team was dying out of boredom when he hadn’t slept a sec since yesterday.

 

“Donna,” He groaned, half because he was feeling like he could just faint out cold on the floor at any minute. “Who am I going to play with? Bruce?!”

“Oh I know who exactly you’re going to play this trend with, though Bruce isn’t a bad choice.” Donna grinned and shoved the tablet on Dick’s laps.

“Who?”

She rolled her eyes again and smirked.

“Don’t even try to pretend.”

“Donna, I honestly don-”

“Red Hood!”

 

Dick dropped his papers, eyes staring at his friend in horror.

“W..What??”

“Oh you are cute. Come on, don’t try.”

 

Dick looked at his friend and stared for a long moment, before looking to the floor.

“How did you…”

“Artemis.” Donna smiled and lifted Dick’s face up to look at her. “If she hadn’t told me, I would have never known. You are terrifyingly good at lying when you want to, good thing Jason isn’t so fond at hiding his feeling like you are.”

 

For a moment, she was afraid Dick would deny it all, would turn away and demand her to never disgust about this again, but she knew he was better than that, a lot better, it was what make him different from Batman. When Dick looked at her with a sheepish look, she couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“I… it wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“Relax, Dick. I’m happy that you’re happy… Are you?”

“I… don’t know.”

 

Typical Dick Grayson, always so confident, smart and fast when it was down to business or his friends, but to his own feelings and problems, his sharpness went all away. She feared that someday, if Dick kept hiding things like that, things that needed to be share to be able to move on, he would fall down with all that weight on his shoulders, but again, all the people in the Bat family got emotional issues, and still, they managed to carry the strength that was beyond superior.

 

“You know what, why don’t we do it now?”

“Huh?”

 

She poked at the screen of the tablet and looked at Dick.

“Try a song, one that suits him or you. Let’s find out how he thinks about you.”

 

Dick stared at her again, blue eyes that so beautiful she swore it had to be blessed by Aphrodite herself, hidden behind a domino. She hated it sometimes, it covered away his emotions, which she always found so pure and spirited.

 

“I don’t think he would find it funny, Don.”

 

Oh there was no way she was going to let him back away.

“Just give it a try, Dick. Use only the lyrics, not your words.”

 

Dick hesitated, eyes flicking between Donna’s face and the tablet. He had no idea what to do. What he and Jason had… it was complicated. It started with a fight, one that got Bruce growling his demands out and Jason smashing his fists at Batman’s jaw. Coming Bruce down was what Dick was good at, but Jason was a different case, so he kissed him just to shut him up and stop him from breaking more stuff. What happened next was a blur. Since then, they had been doing this frequently, to keep each other off the steam.

It was just sex, he told himself every time Jason called him even on his good days, out of no reason, he repeated the words in his head while peeling off Jason’s body and crawled his way out of his safe house right after finishing what they had come for.

It shouldn’t be this hard, but sometimes Jason would touch him like he was afraid Dick would break, and sometimes he would fuck him like he wanted to break him, there were days Jason would hold him in his arms, gripping his waist so tight and tell him to stay the night, but there were also time when Jason would kiss him fast and hard, then shove him right off like he got venom on his tongue, and just leave Dick there with hands tangled in his hair.

 

This was what Dick afraid of, Jason’s on and off mood. He shouldn’t have cared, knew better than anyone Jason was never a guy for long term commitment, but God bless him with the ability to toy with his own emotions.

 

It felt like eternity when he decided to tap on the screen and typed in Jason’s number.

 

“What song?” Donna asked in excitement.

“Weakness, Jeremy Zucker.”

“Um… okay.” She didn’t know it, Dick always had a good taste of music, but his favorite songs mostly came from unknown artists.

“Okay, here goes for nothing.” Dick typed in, half hoping Jason was busy and wouldn’t reply back.

 

TITANS_ID_Nightwing: _“I told you once”_

 

Dick breathed, foot tapping on the floor. Donna had tucked her way closer to dick to get a better view on the screen.

In both of their surprise, Jason replied right back.

ID_Unknow: _“Told me what?”_

 

Dick’s heart missed a beat. He looked at Donna before swallowing and continued the game.

TITANS_ID_Nightwing: _“I swear to God I don’t need you”_ ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

 

“Oh this is gonna be good!” Donna clutched his arm and licked her lips, waiting.

Dick was expecting an insult, cause what he wrote wasn’t a nice thing to tell someone.

 

ID_Unknow: _“You never told, but I know”_

 

Seemed like the air had frozen, Dick could felt Donna’s questioning gaze on him.

He had to keep up the game.

 

TITANS_ID_Nightwing: _“And I wrote that on my heart to see the words bleed through”_ ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

 

There was a moment before Jason replied back.

 

ID_Unknow: _“Wtf?”_

 

Jason and his sailor’s mouth.

 

TITANS_ID_Nightwing: _“Let the fire fall as you put down your cigarette”_ ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

 

ID_Unknow: _“Are you high?”_

_“The fuck does that have to do with my smoking??”_

 

Both Dick and Donna snorted at that reply, so he continued typing.

TITANS_ID_Nightwing: _“You know that I always hated that shit”_ ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

ID_Unknow: _“So what?”_

_“You always bitch about it anyway”_

_“Do I look like a health champ to you?”_

 

Donna was doing her best to not roll off the couch laughing. Dick pinched the bridge of his nose cause yes, this was Jason he was texting with.

He let out a breath and looked at Donna before typing the next line.

 

TITANS_ID_Nightwing: _“You’re my weakness”_ ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

 

This time, it took longer for Jason to reply.

ID_Unknow: _“What??”_

 

TITANS_ID_Nightwing _:“I seem to be trying”_

_“I am”_

_“but see”_

_“you’re used to that”_

 

Dick and Donna clung to each other and waited. It was long enough for them to think that maybe Jason had dropped out, so when the notification sound came up, it surprised them a little bit.

 

ID_Unknow: _“Are you talking about us?”_

 

 _No… Yes_.

Dick couldn’t breathe for a second. He wanted to tell him, at least just say something, but he couldn’t, the game was still on.

 

TITANS_ID_Nightwing: _“You call when you need me”_

_“I’ll hesitate and call you back”_

 

10 minutes passed and no answer, so Dick kept typing, cause somehow he couldn’t find himself stopping this anymore.

 

TITANS_ID_Nightwing _:“And I’ll say I’m sorry like it’s overdue”_

_“and **I’m over you** ”_

 

Still no answer.

Dick looked back at his line and shivered for what he’d written. Donna’s eyes were on him, but she didn’t say anything.

This was supposed to be just a game, now it had turned more serious than any conversation that they’d ever had before.

He was typing the next line when the new message popped up.

 

ID_Unknow: _“Dick”_

 

 

That was it.

Only one word.

 

He waited for a couple of minutes, but then suddenly, he was afraid of what Jason was going to say next, so he sent the next line.

TITANS_ID_Nightwing: _“But I won’t believe it, spill me your secret, I’ll keep them close”_

 _“You’re my weakness”_ ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

…

 

Dick stared at the screen, could feel Donna was watching him. Suddenly, he didn’t want to play anymore.

This song he had picked, this game… it was stupid.

He shouldn’t be doing this, playing a dumb game and toying with his own feelings when it brought nothing but miserable, and the worse thing was, Dick knew he was the only who felt it.

This was all his fault, and now the joke was on him. Jason must be confused now, he didn’t know what would happen the next time they met.

 

Thinking about it, Dick’s stomach curled.

He shot off the couch as fast as he could and walked toward the door.

 

“Dick!” Donna called out for him, but he kept walking.

 

His hand was on the doorknob when the notification sound came up, silenced the whole room.

 

“Oh my god!” Donna whispered with a hand over her mouth when she looked at the text.

“What did he say?” Dick asked hesitantly.

“You need to see this by yourself.”

 

Donna was giving a pleading look, and somehow it worked, Dick’s legs turned its way back over the couch. He took the tablet from her hand and stared at it with wide eyes.

 

ID_Unknow: _“You’re mine too”_

 

Now it was his turned to cover his mouth with his hand.

 

“See, I told you! Please, Dick, you need to keep up the game!”

 

Donna couldn’t help but laugh out loud in happiness when Dick nodded hesitantly.

“Okay…” He breathed and type on the keyboard.

 

TITANS_ID_Nightwing: “Wear excuses on my sleeve” ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

 

Jason’s reply came right up.

ID_Unknow: _“It’s about me, is it?”_

 

 _Yes_.

 

TITANS_ID_Nightwing _: “Hide my heart for you to keep”_ ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

 

Roy, Wally, Garth and Lilith suddenly appeared out of nowhere with pizza boxes and flopped right down the couch. Roy swung his massive arm behind Dick’s shoulders and smirked at him.

“What’cha doing, Dickiebird?”

“He’s texting song lyrics to Jason, the Red Hood.” Donna clicked her tongue and looked behind her shoulder to meet Lilith’s eyes, both grinning.

Roy took a glance at the messages and looked at Dick, smirking.

“About damn time!”

 

Dick was so not going to ask what was that even supposed to mean, so he resumed his typing and sent the next line.

 

TITANS_ID_Nightwing: _“I’ve been falling for you slow, you know.”_ ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

 

“Ohoho, this’s gonna be good!” Roy held Dick’s shoulder tight and glued his eyes on the screen.

 

No answer, Garth, Wally and Lilith were staring down from their stands behind the couch and Dick suddenly got much more audiences than he wanted.

 

ID_Unknow: _“You have?”_

 

Jason’s reply brought an “Ohh” out of everyone except Dick. Lilith was shaking his shoulders, encouraging him to continue.

 

TITANS_ID_Nightwing: _“I’ve been falling for you slow”_

_“Forget where to begin”_

_“After all of this, you know”_ ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

ID_Unknow: _“I don’t”_

TITANS_ID_Nightwing: _“I’m in”_ ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

 

ID_Unknow: _“My heart?”_

_“Yeah”_

_“Yea you are”_

 

Now everybody was staring at Dick.

 

TITANS_ID_Nightwing: _“I’ve been falling for you slow”_

_“I went out on a limb”_

_“After all of this you know”_

_“You’re my weakness”_ ♪♫

 

Roy whistled and high five with Wally, smirking at Dick like a smug ass he was.

“Good choice, dude. Hell of a song.”

 

ID_Unknow: _“You’re my weakness too”_

 

Dick heard Donna and Lilith squealed and oh god, did Jason just really said that? Was this even the Jason he knew?!

The game was coming to its end, there were only two more line left. Dick breathed out loudly and typed the words in.

 

TITANS_ID_Nightwing: _“I told you once I swear to God I don’t need you”_ ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

 

ID_Unknow: _“You don’t”_

_“…but I do”_

 

 _Damn it Jason! What was wrong with you today!?_ Dick bit his lower lip and clutched tight to the tablet.

 

TITANS_ID_Nightwing: _“And I wrote that on my heart to see the words bleed through.”_ ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

 

ID_Unknow: _“You don’t have to”_

_“Not anymore”_

 

Dick was half relief the game was over, half confused for what Jason had said. He didn’t get to ask when the next reply came up… with a ring symbol.

 

_“Marry me?”_

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

The smiles died on all the Titans faces.

Dick didn’t answer, eyes still glued on the new message. He wasn’t even breathing anymore.

 

 

ID_Unknow: _“I’ve got a diamond ring in one of my safe houses closet that has stayed there for 2 years”_

_“You don’t have to answer now”_

_“I want to hear it face to face”_

_“See ya tonight”_

 

 

Dick was still staring wide eyes at the screen when the light went off, all the Titans were looking at their leader.

 

“Dick… did he just fucking propose you?” Roy was the first one to break the awkward silence, his voice sounded shaken.

 

It was a couple of second later till the girls screamed and jumped all over Dick, shaking his shoulders like he was a rag doll.

“Oh my God!!! He just… Dick, the Red Hood just proposed you!!!”

“He just asked you to marry him! He just asked you, Dick!!!”

“Man! What just happened!??” Wally jumped on him out of nowhere.

“Jaybird pops the damn question, dude!!!”

“Congratulation, Dick, though I think it’s quite weird for us to read this… but I’m glad I did.”

 

Dick couldn’t breathe anymore, half because there were practically five faces poked in his personal space, and half because he still not believed what just happened.

When the Titans had come down, Donna looked at him with sparkling eyes and a happy smile.

 

“You own me so much for this, Dick. Anyway, I need to know, why this song?”

 

Why? It was more than easy.

 

“Cause it makes me think of him.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Jason flopped down behind him on the rooftop, Dick let out a sigh.

 

“Nightwing.” Jason walked over and greeted him. He was about to step further when Dick turned around, bowed his head, avoiding his glance and spoke out.

“It was a prank.” Dick spited out, eyes glued to the concrete floor underneath his feet.

“What?” Jason tilted his head in confusion. Dick felt a wash of shame and guilt all over him.

 

He didn’t mean it to be this way, it was just a stupid game, until it was not and got twisted dramatically.

“The texts. It was just a prank, I sent you a bunch of lyrics song.”

 

And now that Jason knew, Dick was expected him to pull out his guns and shoot him while shouting curses and saying how much he hated him for doing this to him, for toying with his feelings. He deserved it, from the moment he accepted Donna’s offer he had already known whatever reaction he was going to get from Jason right now, he totally deserved it. Deep down inside, he still hoped that Jason was secretly pranking him too, and the anti-hero would burst out laughing at any second.

He definitely didn’t expect Jason to take down his helmet and smiled at him, a smile that was so soft and genuine and was complete the opposite of everything Dick knew about him it made goosebumps rose up all over his skin.

 

“I know.”

 

Dick’s head shot right up to look straight into Jason’s eyes, a horror look slowly crept on his beautiful face.

“Wait… you do?”

Jason breathed out a laugh, shaking his head like he couldn’t bear and find this funny, which was definitely not for Dick.

“Yeah, right from the beginning, Pretty Bird. Weakness, Jeremy Zucker. Am I right?”

 

Dick looked exactly like a deer in front of the headlights. Jason grinned and took his face in his hand, rubbing the smooth skin of in cheek with his thumb.

“Y..you… so.. you were serious?” Dick looked like he was about to cry with that frown between his eyes. Jason slowly touched his temple and gently took off his domino, Dick still flinched, though.

“Shh, it’s okay. I cleared the space, no one’s around.” Jason resumed his move when Dick slightly nodded and peeled off the rest of the domino, revealing deep sea blue eyes that took his breath away every time he looked at them. “Yes, I was serious, I _am_ serious.”

 

Speaking about it, Jason went on his knee, took off his gloves and pulled out a small black velvet box under his jacket. Dick gasped and covered his mouth when he opened it, sparkling like the stars in the sky above their heads, was a silver ring with a massive blue diamond on top of it that was probably as big a Dick’s knuckle, decorated around were dozens of small white diamonds, carved in vintage style so elaborate and beautiful it reminded Dick of Bruce’s mom engagement ring, but this one was probably two sizes bigger than it.

The air somehow found its way out of Dick’s lungs, he found himself gasping and sobbing like an idiot with both hands cover half of his face, eyes blured and filled with tears when Jason smiled and looked at him with those grayish blue eyes that shined as bright as the ring was like Dick was his whole world.

 

 “Richard John Grayson, son of Mary and John Grayson, the last of the Flying Grayson, beloved son and heir of Bruce Wayne and the Dark Knight’s legacy, the first Boy Wonder, honor member of the Justice League, founder of the original Teen Titans and great leader of the Titans, the man all respect and love, I know we have issue, what we have has never been easy, and I know I pushed you away, hurt you and broke your heart more times than anyone should have, and I know, I probably won’t ever deserve you, and you deserve a better one in your life, anyone with less issues and problems than I,” Jason chuckled at this, staring down at his foot for a second and looked back up to Dick. “But you’ve always been there for me. You’ve always been the one who see through me, who understand me, calm me down and pull me out of the mess like you always do for everyone in our miserable family. And despite how much of an asshole I’ve been, you’re always there for me, love me and care for me even though I never deserve it. So I’m telling you this, out loud and clear, Pretty Bird, I love you, I love you more than I ever thought I could to anything or anyone, and I know I’ve never said this before, but I want to share the rest of my life with you, it’s been one hell of a ride, but I want to hit the end of the road with you, by my side. So, Golden Boy, will you marry me?”

 

Jason held his breath when looked at Dick and God, Dick was crying. His heart was drumming like crazy and all of sudden, the sky and city and everything around him turned blur, and Dick was the clearest thing his eyes could spot on.

Dick was still staring at him with wide watery eyes, hands over his pretty mouth like he couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

 

“Dickie?” Jason asked hesitantly, cause every single second passed by, the air turned heavier and the more he got close to panic.

Why?

Cause Boy Wonder here was everything beautiful and good, compared to a mess like him. He got a whole mile long of people in line wanting and loving him, he could just easily forget about Jason and close his eyes, blindly pick up a guy or girl to spend the rest of his life with.

And Jason?

He was never the kind of guy for long term commitment. He pushed people away, that was his thing. He never planned to love Dick this much, but he did, never planned to think about him this much, but look at him now.

Boy Wonder did the wonder to him, and now, Jason didn’t just love him, he wanted him to be his, forever.

 

 

“Yes!” Dick’s whisper brought him back to Earth, even when it was just a small sound. “Yes! God… I will!”

 

Jason’s heart exploded.

He shot up to his feet in lightning speed and hugged Dick, crushing him in his chest as he clung to him for dear life.

Dick was laughing now, hugging him back, still, Jason could hear the light sob under his breath.

“You better be serious about this.” Dick looked at the taller man with bright eyes and a red nose.

Jason laughed and suddenly, he wanted to cry too.

“Trust me, Pretty Bird. I’m dead damn serious.”

 

Dick shook his head and laughed in tears when Jason held his face with a hand and bent down to kiss him. It felt like the world just stopped and the only thing was moving was Jason’s mouth on his.

When they broke out, Jason ducked his head to breath out a laugh like he could believe it. He took Dick right hand up, peeled off the blue glove that he had always gotten a thing for, and pulled it up to his lips and kissed his bare knuckle, before slipping the ring in.

Jason held his hand for a moment, appreciating the view of his ring on Dick’s finger.

 

“It’s white gold, not silver.” Jason spoke after what felt like forever.

“Honestly, I don’t care.” Dick laughed and kissed the taller man’s cheek.

“Just saying. You deserve the best after all.”

“You too, Little Wing, you too.”

“Nah, you’re the best anyone could imagine, and I’ve got you now.”

 

Jason kissed Dick’s hand again, but this time, his lips dropped down the blue of the diamond in the center of the ring.

 

“I didn’t know you would recognize the song.”

“I did, since the second line you sent me.”

“It isn’t a famous song.” Dick hugged him and tucked his head under Jason’s chin, feeling warm and safe inside the anti-hero’s hold.

“It isn’t, but you always listen to it, and it reminds me of you.”

 

Dick’s heart swelled at that line.

Jason kissed his hair and caressed his waist, rubbing a thumb on his hipbone. When Dick looked up, he was staring at him like Dick was his everything… maybe he was.

 

“What did I say?! You’re my weakness.”

 

Dick laughed, and Jason laughed too just by watching his now fiancé being happy.

“Honestly. I love you, Little Wing.”

“I love you too, Pretty Bird.” He giggled a bit and shook his head, then sighed. “And I had to cut this, but we’re having more audiences than I expected.”

Dick sighed too.

 

“Guys, we can sense you’re there, you know!”

 

It almost sounded ridiculous for Dick to shout out like that in the edge of an empty rooftop, until the Titans slowly revealed their faces behind the staircase, somehow looking sheepish and satisfied at the same time.

And Jason groaned cause of fucking course the whole Batclan poked their head up from the fire escape, Bruce in his Batman suited was holding Damian under his arms like he was some wildcat, then faces of the whole Justice League slowly appeared out of everywhere, from above the sky, behind the water tanks, from other rooftops of the nearby buildings, literally everywhere, the sky above their heads suddenly filled with dots of people.

 

“Can’t believe this. I almost forget I’m now engaged with the minister of foreign affairs of the hero community.” Jason rested his chin on top of Dick’s head and closed his eyes, relaxed for a bit before ready himself for the intact.

“You’ll live.” He didn’t see it, but he was sure Dick was definitely smirking now.

 

 

In the end, they were still not yet ready when the whole bunch of people jumped on them. Dick yelped when everyone took turn of yanking his hand up to check on the ring and someone actually screamed: “I can live on this ring for 50 years!”, that was probably Hal. After 3 minutes, Jason went menace and threatened to shoot everyone if they didn’t stay 2 feet away from him.   

 

 

 


End file.
